


world forgive me, i am so tired

by We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechtober 2020 [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: A little, Angst, Character Study, Other, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: UDAD + Tree
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly & Smooth Mickey, Ashes O'Reilly & Ulysses (Ulysses Dies at Dawn)
Series: Mechtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	world forgive me, i am so tired

**Author's Note:**

> Ashes deserves more fic!

Ashes stood at the foot of Penelope's grave looking with tired eyes at the bloody corpse of their friend. They weren't surprised. they haven't been surprised by death since their own death at the hands of the person who they had thought cared about them most in the world. 

So no, they weren't surprised. They couldn't even call themselves ‘sad’. Sure, they had cared about Ulysses, perhaps, given enough time they might have even been able to love Ulysses. But they had gone too soon, as expected. 

They slumped down to sit next to their friend's body. They leaned their head back and when they felt their hair catch on the rough bark they almost laughed. It had been hundreds of years since they had felt that. They didn't laugh though. Instead, they sighed and looked up to the fading light filtering through the leaves. 

“I guess this is the end of the line, pal,” Ashes said, the exhaustion making their voice scratch. Or maybe it was the emotion, they couldn't have told you if you asked. Either way, they closed their eyes, they deserved this, a little bit of rest before the flames. 

The corpse didn't respond, they had no need to, they had already found their quiet.

Ashes opened their eyes and glanced over at their friend, the peace on Ulysses face made Ashes look away, they knew they were intruding, this wasn't for them. It wasn't their time to be at ease. 

They smiled, “I suppose you’ll want me to be leaving now, I’m sure you want your sleep,” and then, after a pause, “you deserve that.”

They sighed and stood up, the fatigue in their bones only seeming heavier now that they had gotten a taste of rest.

They reached into their pocket and felt the familiar smooth of their lighter. They gazed at the silver engravings, four playing cards, a seven for each of the suits. It was the first gift that Mickey had given them when they were just a kid and they had done their first successful job. 

They didn't know why they kept it, maybe a reminder of the first person to actually care was worth the pain of remembering the way that he had laughed as they choked on smoke. 

They clicked the lighter and the familiar light sprung up, just as hot as it always was. The heat had been one of their only consistency for so long now, the fire casting their exhaustion in a more romantic light like they were fighting the last bit of the fight before the well-deserved rest. As if. 

They nodded at Ulysses smiling face, the blood on their smiling face making their skin shine, “Rest easy, friend, I won't burn this place,”

They didn't hang their head as they left, and when they dropped the first match into the Acheron they said goodbye to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
